My angel, my salvation Ushii x Tora
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Summary: Ushii was never one to believe in angels or miracles, for him he just did what it was right but during his journey he truly started to believe in angels as he met a lost one that saved him without even knowing. Ushii X Tora


**Summary: Ushii was never one to believe in angels or miracles, for him he just did what it was right but during his journey he truly started to believe in angels as he met a lost one that saved him without even knowing. Ushii X Tora**

 _A/N: Guess who's the idiot that started writing this fic over summer and forget to write the last lines to finish it...? That's right, the idiot that is writing this..._

 _I honestly have no clue on how to define this fic, maybe romance and tragedy? Some pieces of angst but a happy ending in the end... I'll leave it up to you to decide._

 _Inspirational song for this fic: Angels, Robbie Williams_

* * *

Eiji was never one to sit and wait.

All of his life, the battlefield was his place. For a normal person that would be a horrible way to live and perhaps they were right but Eiji never knew another way to live so he had nothing to be able to complain.

Yet, even if the battlefield was his life and he didn't know anything aside from it, part of him wished for something more than he didn't even know about.

He killed. That was it. He just killed.

He didn't even choose for who he fought, he had no freedom, his job was just to kill and that was what he did.

Why did he kill, in the first place? He never asked himself to be honest. He just did what he thought it was correct without even thinking about it, until one fateful day where he met a lost innocent angel that had lost her way.

At the moment, she had been just another civil, just another child caught in the middle of a despairing war, or that was what he thought until her question made him wonder about things he had never thought of.

He just killed. That was his destiny. Yet, he found himself realizing one thing, the reason of why he killed. He killed to protect. That was in goal, his Philosophy.

"First, you try to do the right thing" Her emerald eyes even shone, listening to his words like it were music and she tried to memorize every word " Then you do the right thing."

He saw the confused expression on her face as he let out a "that's it", what made him simplify things to be easier to understand, teaching even himself of the things he was saying.

Then he carried her on his back, not knowing how much in pain the woman- and not child he thought she was- in his arms was, none of them realizing how truly cruel fate was.

When the girl tried to make him stay with her for a little longer, even if he wanted to do so, finding her boldness surprising for the second time in the short amount of time they met incredibly interesting, he just couldn't. He didn't have a choice. In the end, all he could do was politely and gently remove her small hands from his with a soft, small smile that he rarely found the need to express and left her there, hoping that the innocent soul that the green eyes were a mirror of would never have to see any of the violence he needed to see, that he was thaught to see.

That she wouldn't need to see any killing machine like him ever again.

At that moment, he didn't saw how that encounter was traced on his fate.

From that encounter on, Ushii, the so known genius of slaughter, could finally acknowledged his genius, something he could never do before.

Every night, the image of the girl and her question showed up on his mind, making him think about his own philosophy.

From then on, his marks got even more remarkable, his name spread itself even more and for once, Ushii actually believed he wasn't doing what he did because he had no choice, he was doing the right thing, the thing that he wanted.

The Juuni Taisen came and, to his surprise, a warrior with the same appearance as his angel showed up but Ushii didn't believe in angels or in miracles.

He had only given her a brief look but quickly turned her down, turning away right after landing eyes on her.

He didn't even saw the hurt look in those emerald eyes that he remembered as innocent but his focus was on how to survive the deadly battle that was coming soon.

It wasn't sure if it was irony or just a plain joke from destiny but the two of them ended up being forced to partner up against the twin warriors and even if none of them were used to teamwork, they ended up working together better than anyone expected.

Then, the Tiger warrior did something that never nobody had done before.

As he was focused in the battle he had challenged her, he didn't saw the dagger that was heading his way. He could only turn around after being pushed to the side, only being able to catch a grunt of pain coming from the woman, who was then on the floor with the weapon that almost killed him trapped on her stomach.

He then also did something he had never done before: he didn't think, he just acted, not once thinking about the consequences of cutting over and over that nasty corpse that had once belonged to the warrior of the Rabbit.

For once, anger overtook his stoic personality. There he did things that no one believed a genius like him would do, he didn't think about his enemy sake, he just wanted to tear those pieces even more apart, he then ran.

Ox fled from a battle. Nobody would believe it unless they saw it.

Ushii really didn't believe in angels but for once in his life, he wanted to believe.

An uncommon feeling overtook him as he saw Tora smiling as she closed her eyes, one last time, just to never open them again.

He wasn't sure of why he was that depressed, it hadn't been the first time he had ended the life of a suffering warrior yet this time it was different.

He wasn't sure if it was due the fact of her remembering him so much of the girl, the lost angel he had once the chance to meet, or if it because of the reason that she had died for him. Part of him even believed it was both options even.

Unfortunately, the tiger's sacrifice wasn't really well used by Ox as he found himself in danger again when Monkey jumped from the inside of the Rabbit's repulsive form, who proved to be more troublesome than what he thought.

The rat was the one that ended the deadly battle, to everyone's surprise, yet Ushii actually felt relieved that things turned out that way.

"If it makes you feel better..." He had started after showing the bomb that would put an end to everything " It was only because of Miss Tiger that I was able to get this."

To his surprise, those words actually made him feel better and right there he knew, that it was the best finale he could have.

Because in the end,

He would once again meet his angel,

And this time he wouldn't leave her again.


End file.
